Sonny and Chad: The Ultimate Story
by channyfan1
Summary: Sonny and Chad's first kiss, first make-out, first hook-up, etc. Great plot-line, and a very romantic, funny, sexy, ULTIMATE Sonny Chad story
1. Chapter 1: Kiss Me

This story is based after Sonny with a Secret (If your a true Sonny with a Chance fan, you would have seen it)

**I dont own Sonny with a Chance, sadly.**

Chapter One

Kiss Me

"C'mon Sonny," Chad said. He took Sonny's hand and led her behind the cheese cannon. Nico finished his chip dip from Ryan's shoulder and looked behind to see Chad waving at them to come over. He, Grady, Tawni, and Zora followed them to Tawni's car. Tawni drove, Grady sat up front, Nico and Zora sat in the back with Chad and Sonny who double buckled. Tawni backed out of the parking lot, "So Sonny, now the whole world knows the truth about you." "Yea, I'm glad m'lady is all clear now." He put his arm around her and she smiled. She fell asleep on his shoulder until they were halfway to California, at a gas station. She woke up and said, "Mhm...are we here?" "Nope," Zora replied. "Half-way. At a gas station". "Oh okay," Sonny said. "I'm gonna go get a slushie, want anything Chad?" "No thanks Shortstack, I'm good". He kissed her forehead and she smiled, and got out of the car. "Girls trip, c'mon Zora," Tawni said, and got out of the car. Zora went out too, and then the three girls went into the gas station. Chad looked at Nico and Grady, he sort of formed a good friendship with them. "Hey Chad," Grady said. "Thanks for keeping it low-key with Sonny around us. Your a good guy." "Low-key?" Chad asked. "What do you mean?" "Well its obvious you guys have had sex", Nico replied. "What?" No we haven't" He only dreamed of having sex with Sonny. But he wasn't even going to tell Nico and Grady about that. "Oh, okay, so you guys have made out." Grady said. Chad looked embarrased. "Oh c'mon Chad, tell me you guys have kissed." Chad sort of shrugged down in his seat. Nico and Grady looked at each other, shocked. "You mean to tell me that one little kiss on her forehead was the first time your lips ever touched her?"

"Look guys, I want to kiss her, I'm not sure if she wants to kiss me."

"Well you have made out with girls before right?"

"Of course I have!"

"Chad, she wants to kiss you, maybe more. Damn, she is your girlfriend! Go for it! When we get home you get to at least second base. Or... are you chicken?" "Oh shut up Grady. I will, but its not like you have even gotten to second base before". Grady and Nico looked at each other and cracked up. "You see that blonde bag of goodies over there?" Chad looked at Tawni. "No fucking way." "He banged her! Twice!" Nico laughed. "WHAT?" Chad said. "Yah don't tell her I told you that, okay?" Chad was shocked. "I can't believe this...how did it feel?" Grady laughed. "How did it feel? Oh my God, amazing. But I'm not gonna go all porno on you, so just get to second base, you'll know what to do."

Sonny, Tawni and Zora all got back in the car. Chad looked at Sonny, wanting her so bad. Sonny looked at Chad, and thought to herself, "Maybe what Tawni said in the gas station was right. I should get to at LEAST second base tonight." Sonny put her leg around Chad's in the car, where nobody could see and moved her leg up and down his. He started chuckling. They all looked at Sonny and Chad and they stopped. ..."I was just thinking about your new sketch Tawni...funny!" He lied. The So Random gang all started talking about their next sketch. Meanwhile, Chad looked at Sonny...

_He opened the door to Sonny's house and the lights were low. Candles flickered and smelt like cinnamon and vanilla. He saw Sonny come from behind the corner and she was wearing a low cut black dress, so low you could almost see her whole breasts, so short you could almost see her warm inner thigh. She was also wearing some red stilleto's. You could see her hot-red bra on the corners of the dress. He imagined she was also wearing a red thong, due to the bumped out shape just below her waist, against the tight black dress that showed off her hour-glass figure. Her black-brown hair tumbled down her shoulders almost innocently and her red lips made him crave for touching. She walked over to him and grabbed his tie, "Sh..." she said. She wrapped her leg around his and moved up and down, making chills go down his spine. She took his head in his and..._

"Hey! Chad, wake up, we are about 5 minutes from home!" He looked down at his pants, and noticed they were tighter than they should be. Sonny looked down too and noticed how large his bulge was...she shook her head to stop from staring. "Cut it out Sonny, he may not even want to have sex with you," she thought. They got back around 8:30 p.m. Chad helped Sonny out of the car, grabbing her purse for her. "Sonny, if it's not too late, would you like to join me at dinner this evening? Air Chad didn't serve meals tonite." She blushed and looked at her shoes, "Okay, it's Friday night anyway," He took her hand and the rest of the So Random waved bye and went inside. They walked off, knowing that it wasn't the dinner they were looking forward to.

"Waitor!" Chad gave him his tip and they left the resteraunt, going through the park next to it. "Dinner was great Chad." "I'm glad you liked it Sonny," Chad said. "You know, I'm still kind of hungry..." Sonny remarked. "Oh really, because we can go back and get a pie or some-" "Not for food Chad." Her hands moved down his chest and pressed against his abs. She could feel his 6-pack through his red long-sleeve t shirt. Chad put his hands gentfully behind her neck, tracing her ear with his thumb. He moved his head down to hers and pressed his lips against hers. They both closed their eyes, as warm feelings traced around their whole bodies. Their warm lips brushed each others, then pressed. Chad's tounge traced her lower lip and Sonny's mouth opened. Their tounges touched and danced. They both knew that this kiss felt different from all the others, and that they were meant for each other.

Thunder cracked, and heavy rain started to pour. They were shocked and pulled away from each other instantly. The looked up and laughed. Chad put his brown coat over Sonny, and put his arm around her shoulder, hers around his waist. They ran to their studio, wishing they had brought a car, but lucky the resteraunt was only across the street from the studio.

**Ok, this is my first Sonny/Chad story, so there is going to be some making out/ sex yet an awesome plot so keep reading! Any suggestions for the story? Thanks ya'll!**


	2. Chapter 2: All Night Long

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance sadly**

Chapter Two

All Night Long

"Phew!" Sonny shut the door behind them, and leaned against the wall to the apartment building. Chad chuckled lowly at her overreaction. "It sure is rainy, why don't you come upstairs to my place?" Sonny gulped, "...Your place?" She wasn't stupid, she knew she could lose her virginity up there, tonight. "Yea," Chad said. He offered her his hand and she took it. "Let's go."

Chad opened the door to his apartment building. It was the top floor, all for him since Mr. Condor obviously cared most for Chad (he made the studio the most money). But it wasn't all glitz and glamour like Sonny thought it would be. Hardwood floors, a cute litle blue rug that said Welcome when you come in, and you got to see the living room. A table, brown, looked like 8 people could sit there. She thought he probably entertaied a lot of people. To the right was a modest couch, light suede with a glass coffe table and a Plasma screen TV. He had a couple plants around the room, and a radio was beside the TV. Sonny stepped in and instantly felt at home. "Wow, Chad...this place is-" "Tacky?" "No," Sonny walked around and put Chad's soaked coat on one of the chairs. "Nice." He pointed up to the celing. Over the couch, you could look up to see the glass ceiling, and the rain poured against it, where you could see the stars and rain collide. Sonny stepped close to the couch. "Chad, this is beautiful." "So are you," he thought, but didn't say because it was too cheesy. He just walked over to Sonny, put his arm around her waist and looked up too, then looked at her. She looked at the sky, then at Chad, then at his arm around her waist, knowing every move could lead to the bedroom. She had no doubt about it, she was nervous but wanted him. He could sense how nervous she was, so he went into the kitchen. Sonny followed.

The kitchen wasn't huge, but not small, a cozy, classic American kitchen. He opened the fridge and handed Sonny a Sunny D. "Haha," she said. "Very funny. You know me so well!" She took 3 huge gulps of the drink. Chad took out a bottled water. "I would drink beer...but yet again..." Sonny laughed. "I see you don't have a remote controlled refridgerator." "Nope," Chad replied. "JUst remotes for the radio and the TV. Nothing crazy, like the prophouse." They both thought about Nico's remote controlled- disco ball. "Right! The tour!" Chad said. "Really all that's left is the bathroom and bedroom." They walked out of the kitchen's side door into a hallway. They went up to the bathroom, and instantly, Sonny smelled fresh linen. Chad laughed and could tell she smelt the washing machine. "Chad...why does your bat-" He opened a large walk-in closet with a washer and dryer. "You use fabric softener?" "Ya," replied Chad. "You don't?" "No, I do," Sonny said. Something about how he used fabric softener made her giggle. There was a double sink with drawers underneath. and a toilet of course, but then a large shower-bath combo. She opened the door to the shower (she thought it was like going into a sauna) and saw the bath had jets. "Nice! Jacoosi Shower." "Yea," Chad looked embarrased. "Let's go to the bedroom," "No," Sonny laughed. "I want to see more of Chad's fabric softener side!" He took her waist and picked her up and she started laughing. He closed the bathroom door, and carried her to the bedroom, and set her down in the doorway. The lights were low, and there was a huge, really comfy-looking bed. To the side was a walk-in closet, and to the left was a bookshelf and a chair with a mini TV. "So Chad does like to read!" He laughed. "Yes, I do. But you haven't seen anything yet." He pointer to a door to the top left of where the bed was. She walked over to the door and went inside. He heard her yell, "OH MY GOD!" She ran back in. "YOU HAVE A BALCONY?" He went back out with her. "Chad, even though the rain is still going on...it's beautiful! You can see the whole city!" "Ya, for L.A., it's alright." He took Sonny's chin, and kissed her again. She felt sparks, as their lips skimmed and brushed each other, then opened and pressed. He let go and Sonny looked up at him. "Chad," she said. "With the balcony and you kissing me and me knowing we are together...everything just feels so right!" She hugged him and felt his heartbeat. Her head was under his chin and he smelt her hair, and closed his eyes and took the moment in. He love the fact that Sonny was his, and that he was..woah..."I'm in love with Sonny Munroe?" he thought. "Yea," he thought again. "I'm in love with Sonny Munroe. I like the sound of that." He opened his eyes and said, "Lets go inside."

They sat on the couch and Sonny said, "Chad, this is really embarrasing but I'm really nervous because I want to have sex with you but I'm so nervous and-" "Shhhhhh," Chad said. "We have all the time in the world." She smiled and fell on top of him. His arms around her waist and hers on his chest, Chad and Sonny's lips connected. Chad traced her lower lip with his tounge and she opened her mouth. She could taste his minty breath and feel the warmth of his tounge against hers. "Mmmm" she moaned. She smiled through the kiss and started rubbing Chad's hair. He ran his fingers through her hair and in between the kiss she heard him say, "Mmm, Sonny...your so...beautiful." She blushed while their tounges danced together, and then she felt him become hard. He traced her whole body with his fingertips, and then Sonny started to take off Chad's shirt. Chad was shocked and happy at the fact that this could lean on to sex. He took off her pants and they both took off their shoes. Still kissing, Sonny took of Chad's pants and Chad took off her shirt. They both sat up and stopped kissing to look at each other. Sonny saw Chad's tan body, how muscular and big his triceps and biceps were, his pecs, his 6 pack- drop dead gorgeous abs...Chad looked at Sonny. He saw her red lipstick, how juicy her lips were (so happy he could kiss them) Her black, beautiful hair tumbled innocently down her shoulders, her slender arms and her beautiful, round perky breasts underneath her dark blue bra, her small skinny belly and her amazing ass underneath her matching dark-blue thong. He wanted to take them off so badly, and he saw her long slender legs. Sonny covered herself up and then Chad looked at her, his eyes full of lust, swirled with a brilliant blue,"Don't hide. You're beautiful, Sonny Munroe." She smiled and thought how perfect he was for her, how she never wanted to leave him. As they kissed, she felt him take off her bra, at massage her breasts. This feeling made her smile and send warm feeling up her spine. He nibbled lighty on her nips, and she started to giggle, and rub his hair. he kissed up her breasts, her neck, and then her lips. They had another perfect passionate kiss and they both realized there would never be enough kisses to take away their feelings for each other. She thought how he stood up for her being Eric, and how he made that amazing build-board for her and the words her said to her: I want you to know I want to be seen with you no matter when or what at any time, no matter ow goofy your big brown eyes may be". He thought of how he protected her from the paparazzi when they didn't trust her and how he fell out of the sky just to apoligize to her about an argument they had. She realized he cared about her more than ahything else in the world, and instantly never wanted this moment to end. He thought about all of the moments they shared, where she trusted him and took care of him, stood up for him and cuddled him when everyone else never dared to. He thought about when they were cam[ing, when she went over to sit by him, that would have been the perfect time to admit his feelings, that every moment could have been more. He loved her more than anything, and never wanted to let her go. He started to take off her panties when, "Oh my God Chad! Get up!" "Man I screwed this up again! Sonny, I'm so sorry!" "No Chad!" she said. "It was amazing, and I never wanted it to end-" "Neither did I because Sonny Munroe, I lo-" "Chad it's one in the morning!" He helped her throw on her clothes in such a hurry, and they shared one more kiss before she left his apartment to go five floors down to her own place, and as he closed the door, he realized he was just about to tell her he loved her, but she left. He looked down and thought...left with my shirt! Oh no! He saw her shirt on the floor next to the couch and prayed that Sonny's mom wouldn't be uptight about it, she always was worried about her daughter being exposed to sex since she knew everyone else she knew except for Zora had been laid before. He sat back down on the couch and thought about how perfect their night had been.

She took in a deep breath and smiled, knowing her night with Chad was one of the best nights of her life, and wishing time didn't go so quickly. She knocked on the door, looked down to blush and realized she was wearing Chad's shirt! She ran down the hall to the elevator just in time to turn the corner as Sonny's worried mother looked out the door to see who knocked. She went back up to Chad's, knocked, and said "SHIRT!" when he answered. "Good call," he replied. She swapped shirts with him, and said, "You are so lucky you don't live with your parents." "Ya," he replied. "But I do get lonely." "You know," Sonny said. "You always have me." They shared a quick kiss and she said goodbye, so did he and she sprinted to the elevator in her proper clothes. Her words rang through his ears like a windchime "You always have me." He was so lucky he did.

Sonny sprinted to the door, looking out of breath. She knocked on the door and Sonny's mom answered. "Sonny, where have you been?" She went inside. "Big traffic jam on the road home, and it took forever, and we had dinner on the road and-" she piled together more lies and the fact she was out of breath and looking frantic made Sonny's mom think she must have been wanting to come home, so she bought it. "Sonny, it's ok. You go to bed, I'll make you some tea." She kissed her daughter's cheek and Sonny said, "Love you Mom." "Love you Sonny". Sonny ran to her room and thought about her night with Chad. She giggled into her pillow, and after her tea took had sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3: First Time, Best Ever

**Ok, I finally am getting the hang of Fanfiction, and thanks so much for the awesome reviews! Keep them up! :)**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance, boo hoo! D:**

Chapter 3

First Time, Best Ever

Sonny and Tawni sat on the couch in the prophouse. "So, what happened last night?" Tawni asked. "Well, he showed me his amazing apartment and we made out." "So, you didn't have sex?" Tawni asked. "No, I chickened out." "You chickened out?" Tawni was astonished. "Don't you see? That makes you look like some sort of a...a priest! Sonny, never refuse to sex if you love somebody!" "What? PSH!" Sonny replied. "I do NOT love Chad Dyla-" Tawni raised one eyebrow, sensing Sonny's lie. "I love Chad," Sonny said. "Haha!" Tawni replied. "Girl, you've got it bad! Even Marshall can tell!" Marshall walked by the door. All he heard was his name and he said, "Keep me out of this." Then he left the building. Sonny looked wierded out. "That was odd," she said. "That's it, you love this kid, and you are going to have sex with him tonight, I just know it. Sonny, don't you see? You both want each other. You crave each others touch. That's why you guys are always saying: Fine. FINE! Good. Good! GOOD! Are we good? Oh we are so good!-" "You point, Tawni?" Sonny interuppted. "My point is that when you guys say stuff like that, it's all of that sexual tension rising up! So honey, get your shoes on cuz we are going shoppin'!"

That afternoon, Sonny held a "fashion-show" for Tawni. First, Sonny came out wearing a yellow dress with no sleeves and went to her knees. "...not tonight," Tawni remarked. Next Sonny came out wearing a purple dress, spaghetti straps and just above where her thigh started. She had black criss-cross tights and purple high heels. "Are you a prostitute or something?" Tawni asked, jokingly. Sonny acted offended but then went back to the bathroom. After putting on another dress, she whispered to herself, "Third times a charm." She walked out and Tawni immediatley stood up and yelled, "PERFECT!" Tawni clapped, and Sonny said, "Aw, Tawni! Do you think Chad will like it?" "Like it? Sonny, his jaw will drop to the floor and his eyes will bug out of his head when he sees this on you! You look fabulous!"

"Hey Sonny!" Sonny just answered the phone, Chad called. It was about 7:30, and Sonny was wearing her perfect dress still. "I was wondering if it would be okay if I just cam over to pick you up for dinner at Tomato Avenue tonight?" Tomato Avenue was Sonny's favorite restraunt. "Sure! Anytimes great, just come on over. ...ok. I'll see you then...Bye!" Sonny looked at Tawni, who heard the whole thing. "Call your mom and tell her you are spending the night at my place. If things don't work out with Chad, drive on by to my apartment and you can tell me all about it, no matter if its 2:30 a.m. or not." "Thanks, Tawni. Your the best!" Tawni and Sonny engaged in a friendly hug and heard Chad's horn honk. "Go get him, tiger," Tawni said. Sonny laughed on her way out, and went out of the building. Chad got out of the car and Sonny ran towards him. She hugged him and he lifted her up and spun her around. Sonny giggled and Chad set her down. "I've always wanted to do that!" Chad joked. He opened the door to the car. " M'lady?" Chad asked. Sonny smiled and went into the car. Chad went around to the driver's seat and started the car, taking a left turn out of the studio. He turned the radio on at a low volume. "Chad, about last night, I wanted to let you know I'm sorry I had to leave." "Hey, no problem. It's not like we were going to have sex anyways." Sonny looked down. "Ya... do you think we will tonight?" Chad thought, "Fuck, yes!" but instead turned up the radio.

After dinner, Sonny said, "Thanks for dinner. Want to go to your place?" "Sure," Chad replied. They got up to Chad's apartment, unseen by Sonny's mother. "Sonny, why don't you take your coat off? You've had it on all night." He took off Sonny's coat and stared at her dress. It was unreal. a strapless black dress, v-neck, the very end of the "v" at the bottom of her breasts. he saw, like in his fantasy the corners of her red-hot bra. he looked down and saw a perfect hourglass figure and a round ass, and he imagined a thong, he could'nt tell with this one. The dress ended mid-thigh, and he saw her long, fit legs and red stilleto pumps. It was like his fantasy, but better. While he was staring at Sonny, Sonny thought of what Tawni told her before Chad called. "Since you wimped out last time, you need to stand up. Be the first one to be bad." Sonny took in a deep breath and looked at Chad. "Let's cut to the chase," she said, taking off her shoes. She wrapped her legs around his and lifted herself up. She wildy rubbed his hair and her lips went crazy over his. They sucked on his lips and her tounge traced his lips as well. He tasted the mint she had from dinner and her tounge traced over his teethher fingers caressed over his shoulders to his chest to his abs, then she put her arms around his waist. "I see where this is going," Chad thought. He grabbed her bottom and still french kissing, carried her to his bed. She lifted his shirt over his head as quick as she could and kissed down his body all the way to his pants. She undid his zipper with her teeth and pulled down his pants. He took off his shoes and said, "Oooo Sonny, you are having all the fun. He unzipped her dress and moved down her body, sliding off the dress. all that was left was her bra and her panties. Not a thong, but still pretty sexy, in Chad's opinion. He felt her warm pusy through her underwear with the palm of his hand. They were wet, she had and orgasm. "Someone's geting ahead of themselves aren't they? " He slid off her underwear and saw her clean, shaven pussy. he undid her bra and realized now Sonny was completely naked, only something he dreamed of. He bacame hard, which Sonny noticed. She slid off his boxers, chuckling. She then saw his 9 in. thick, hard dick and instantly wanted him inside of her. But like Chad said, she shouldn't get ahead of himself. He pinched her nips and nibbled on them. He kissed her breasts and their tounges intertwined. She kissed over to his ear and whisper, "Oh. Chad. Mmmm I want you...so...bad!" "Sonny, oh my God!" Chad yelled. He felt like he was about to explode his load. He moved down and inserted his two fingers hard up into her. "Mmmm! Oh Chad!" "I love it when you yell my name!" "Chad! Oh my God, another finger!" He had four fingers in her now, fingering hard. "God, Sonny your so tight!" He took his fingers out, Sonny's juices on them. He rubbed her hips and she shook them. She stroked down his cock and massaged, rubbed and squeezed it. Then he felt something that definatley wasn't her fingers. He looked down to see her tounge touching the head of his shaft. He felt like he was on cloud nine and then moved. "I just thought-" Sonny looked embarrased. "No it's just, ahh!" He blew his load right over Sonny's leg. Sony saw how much there was and said, "Chad, I'm ready." He put his hand on her hips and looked at her. "Are you sure? Sonny, I don't want to hurt you." He couldn't even stand to make her the slightest bit upset emotionally, he would hate himself if he hurt her. "Chad I'm sure. If you hurt me, it's not your fault." He looked down, happy to do this but determined not to hurt her. "If you want me to stop, just say so." He put his cock into her opening, and Sonny breathed in and her eyes widened. He went in deeper. "Oh my gosh, Chad! Chad! Keep going!" He went in farther, touching her wall. "Faster Chad! Faster!" "It's okay Sonny, I'm almost done!" "CHAD!" She yelled! "Faster! Yes! Yes!" She felt him release inside of her, and he left her body. He turned back down and they were both panting.

"Oh my..."

"That was"

"Incredible"

"Amazing, really. Wow! Are you ok?" Chad asked, eyes wild with lust and sexuality. "Never been better," Sonny replied inbetween breaths. She fell asleep on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

At 9:00 Chad woke up. He looked at his phone. He saw he had 4 texts. First from Nico: Congrats, brah! Wasn't it amazing? He replied: Can't believe i just fucked Sonny, it was amazing. Second from Grady: Wasn't it amazing? How was Sonny? He replied: Probably the best body in the world, totally seductive Third from Tawni: Sonny wanted you pretty badly. Tell her congrats. He replied: Really? How sweet lol. I will. The last text was from Grady. It said: Hello? He didn't reply. Nico texted him back: Tell her you love her, we all know you do. Thats what he was nervous about, he was afraid to be rejected. He saw Sonny shift and moan. He texted to Nico: G2G m'lady is wakin up. She looked up at him just after he set down his phone. "Good morning Sonshine," he stroked Sonny's hair. "Good morning Chad." She smiled and sat up with him. "Ready for breakfast?" "Yes, I'm hungry after all that happened last night, haha." hey streched and got out of bed. Sonny walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. He put his arms around her and brushed his too. She leaned her head against his neck and through brushing noises he heard "You might want to use your fabric softener to wash those sheets." He smiled and spit in the other sink. He said, "I'm going to make breakfast." He went into the bedroom and put on some new boxers and some jeans. He didn't bother putting on a shirt. He picked up his dirty clothes and put them in the washing machine. Then he went into the kitchen. Sonny spit into the sink and said, "Laundry, Cooking, Amazing compassion and body. You are my kind of man!" "What was that?" Chad yelled over the noise of the water running in the bathroom and the noise he was making with the fridge in the kitchen. "I said," Sonny spit into the sink and then walked into the kitchen, where Chad turned to face her with his hands behind his back. "Laundry, Cooking, Amazing compassion and body. You are my kind of man." He smiled. "I am your man Sonny. But I'm not a cook." He took the box of microwave mini pancakes out from behind his back. She smiled. "C'mon Sonny, go get your clothes. You can borrow some boxers since your underwear is clearly dirty." Sonny went into Chad's bedroom to get her clothes, and put the on. She went back into the kitchen. "Sonny," Chad said, leaning against the running microwave. "I forgot how sexy that dress was." She smiled and walked over to him seductivley and put her hands around his neck. she leaned in and said, "Are the pancakes almost done?" He thought she was going to kiss him so he had his eyes closed, he opened his eyes and looked at his watch. "Oh yes, ...ehem...5 more seconds.

After their meal, Sonny looked at Chad and said, "I'm feeling kind of dirty." Chad dropped his plate in the sink and said, "Okay! Back to bed-" "No Chad! I mean, grimy dirty. Wanna take a bath with me?" He smiled. "I'll go get the water warmed up."

Their clothes were on the bathmat, piled on top of each other. He had shampoo in his hands and was rubbing it into Sonny's scalp, who was sitting on his lap. The jets were on, and Sonny was rubbing soap on his and her legs. She turned around and rubbed soap on his chest. He rubbed some on hers too, taking a lot of time on her breasts which she rolled her eyes about. "Chad, wash something other than these (she pointed to her breasts) okay?" "Oh, okay!" Chad laughed. Sonny yelped happily as she felt him squeeze her pussy. She reached her arms up and gently, calmingly massaged shampoo into Chad's hair. He looked down at her, she looked up at him, and they stared into each others eyes for a while, then Chad said, "Ow." Shampoo fell in his eyes and Sonny said, "Whoops!" She splashed water into Chad's eyes. "Oh, it's on now Munroe." He splashed water on her face and before they knew it, they had each other pinned against the sides of the tub splashing and laughing. They both washed off and drained out the tub. Chad help Sonny put her dress back on, and then he slid into his pants. "You don't where shirts around the house," Sonny said. "I like it." He raised his eyebrows and smirked. Sonny looked at her phone on the counter-top next to the sink. The time was 12:45. "I've gotta go, I have rehearsals at 1:00." "K," Chad replied. He kissed her nose. "Good luck, Sonny. Bye." "Bye Chad!" And yet again, she was out the door, after an amazing night.

**How did you like? The sex part was my first well...sex writing ever. PLZ review! Chapter four comes tomorrow, July 24! Maybe even chapter five if i feel like it :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**I take it nobody read chapter three...D: plz people REVIEW! This chapter is-a-gonna be good!**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance (try not to rub it in)**

Chapter Four

Confessions

"Good rehearsals everybody," Marshall said, busting a gut. "Take five!" The So Random cast members smiled in the satisfaction of making Marshall laugh. "So!" Immediatley as Sonny left the set the rest of the gang circled around her. "We need to dish," Tawni said. "Yah! With a dish!" Grady added. Nico looked at him all confused, his top eyebrow raised and he cocked his head. "Basically I'm saying dish over lunch." "Oh!" everyone else sighed.

They ate at the cafeteria and discussed everything that happened. "Wow, Sonny your so lucky! I want a man with an amazing body who walks around with his shirt off at home!" Tawni said. "And will make you mini pancakes!" Grady added. Nico shook his head. "Nah, Grady...you just don't get it do you?" "Hey, thanks for lunch guys, it was great. I'm gonna go see if I can find Chad." Sonnygot up and grabbed her purse before she heard signs of dissaproval from Nico and Grady. "What?" she asked. "We are taking Chad for a guys day out." "...PSH!" Tawni started to laugh. "A guys day out, whats that supposed to consist of?" "Well I'll guess you'll never know, will you Tawni? Because YOU. ARE. A. GIRLLLL!" Grady laughed. They got up and ran to Chad's studio before Sonny even put her trash in the garbage can.

"Hey m'lady!" Chad said as he saw them approaching in a mirror. "Excuse me?" Nico asked as they sat by his chair backstage. "Oh, not you guys. Sorry. I'm practicing how I should say I love you to m'lady." Nico and Grady looked at each other and said, "Aw, shoot!" Nico stood up. "Chad, I'm telling you you tel a girl exactly how you feel in person, no practice." "Yah, like I'm gonna take the advice from the man who can't GET a girl," Chad replied. Nico gaped his mouth open, offended. "That's it." Chad felt Nico's hand in his coat pocket as he pulled out Chad's phone. Nico unlocked the touch screen (They both knew his password was 1412 because it spelt out CHAD in text.) "Hey, what are you doing thats my phone? Chad grabbed it just in time to see they rang up Sonny. "Hey Chad! I've been looking all over for you but Nico claims your having a guy's day out. Hav-" He hung up the phone. "Guys! Can't you see I'm really nervous?" "You really like this girl, don't you?" asked Grady. "Yea...I do." he replied. "Well, lets get to practice."

"I can't believe this." Sonny tossed her phone on top of the chair she usually sat in at the dressing room. Sonny plopped herself down in her makeup chair instead. "And 8,9,10!" Tawni counted her strokes of mascara before turning around and seeing to Sonny's problem. "Yes dear, what is it?" Tawni asked, turning to face Sonny in her own makeup chair. "Chad just hung up on me." "HAh! No big deal, It could have been an accident. Why don't you call him again?" Sonny spread a hopeful smile across her face and got up to grab her phone. As soon as it started dialing she plopped herself down in the soft chair instead. "Hey, it's CDC! What I DO! Leave a message after the beep. Peace out suckas!" "Hey, Chad, ...it's Sonny. Call back." She hung up the phone. She looked at Tawni. "Sonny, don't worry about it. After rehearsals, you will probably hear from him. C'mon, lets go wait backstage. It's 15 minutes till rehearsals anyway."

7:45. Rehearsals were over for the night. Tomorrow, Sunday, would be the show. Sonny laughed at Nico and Grady's part at the end of the sketch. They all left stage right. Sonny walked over to her phone. Nothing. Oh, wait! A text! She looked at it. From Tawni: Dinner at Moochie's. You in? She texted back: No reply from CDC. Yea, I'm in. She couldn't expect to have a date everynight, but she was worried he was avoiding her after what happened the other night. But he seemed to have fun, Sonny thought. I mean, he seemed to enjoy it, right? She put her phone in her pocket and walked off to join her friends.

"Yea, I'll have the Baconator, extra pickles," Grady told the waitress. She looked about 16 maybe 17. "I'll have the Garden Chicken salad, no mushrooms," Tawni said. "I will have the lasagna, heavy on the meat," Nico said. "And I'll have the special," Sonny told her. "Hey," the waitress said. "You guys are on that funny show, So Random! I love that show!" The cast smiled, glad to hear compliments from fans. "Thanks, that means a lot!" Nico said, representing the cast. "And you," she pointed the tip of her pen at Sonny. "Are dating that hottie from Mack Falls, Chad Dylan Cooper!" "Yah, I don't think so much any more. We haven't contacted all day." "Hey, sweetie," the waitress touched Sonny's shoulder. "Don't wory about it. Some days are just...off!" She walked off. "Make sure we give her a big tip," Tawni said, nodding in agreement to what the waitress said. Nico looked at her butt as she walked off. "Hey, Grady," he playfuly slapped his friend's shoulder. "Should I ask her out?" "Yah! Grady replied. "Use that great pillow pick-up line for that one! Sonny and Tawni rolled their eyes.

"Dude, it worked!" Grady said as they left the restraunt. Nico held a piece of paper with the waitress' number on it, and put it in his pocket. Sonny checked her phone again. Nothing. "Sonny, put it away! Your obsessed! It's just one day!" Sonny nodded bashfully and put her phone in her pocket.

Sonny woke up and shuffled into the kitchen with a white, cozy knitted blanket around her. "G'mornin' Mom." Her mom was making banana french toast, Sonny's favorite. She would always make some of Sonny's favorite things on the night of the show. She plopped her down three pieces of delicous, cinnamon-y, banana french toast with just enough maple syrup. And of course, a glass of milk. "Good morning Sonny." her mom replied. "Did you sleep well?" "Not so much, Mom. I had a bad dream." Her mom made herself a one- piece plate and sat down across from Sonny. "Oh no! What was it?"

"It was-"

"Not the elf one again!"

"No, Mom, not the elf one. It was...hard to explain." Her mom could tel her was hiding what it was. "Ah," she said. "Well, eat up." She patted Sonny's back on her way to the sink to wash off her dishes. Sonny finished her toast and went to the bathroom to get ready. Sony wore a purple tanktop, spaghetti straps with a small, almost-tatoo looking yellow pineapple on the left bottom corner of it. She wore black skinny jeans, like always, and wore yellow converse to match the pineapple. She texted Tawni: Need a ride? She started brushing her hair. about a minute later, Tawni said, "Already here. Where are you?" Sonny looked at her watch and yelled: "OH MY GOSH!" and gathered her purse. Her mom came running over. "What Sonny?" "I-I'm late, I totally forgot Marshall said rehearsals at 9:00 today. ITS 11:15!" Her mom gave her a quick hug and they said goodbye.

She set down her purse backstage and ran over to Tawni. "I'm so sorry!" She waved backstage to Marshall. He waved back, in dissaproval. Tawni wasn't on the stage yet, so she walked over to Sonny. "It's okay, he understood. You have all your parts down!" Before she knew it, she went onstage.

3:00. Rehearsals were over. Sonny looked at her phone. NOTHING! She shoved her phone in her pocket, sighed and walked off. Meanwhile, Chad was pacing back and forth in his room. He stopped. "Sonny, I...no." He started pacing again. The stopped. "You are the most...no, that's not it either." "Sonny Munroe, I...why is I love you the hardest thing to say?" "Because you've never felt it before." He turned around to see Zora. "AH!" She always just appeared. "How did you get here?" he asked. "Doesn't matter. What does matter is that you love Sonny, but while you are rehearsing, shes at rehearsALS thinking you are avoiding her." "What? Oh this is bad!" "Listen kid!" She tugged down on the neckline of his shirt to where he bent down towards her. "You need to tell her exactly how you feel. With meaning! And fast." "I know," he said, facing towards his bed. "But tha-" he turned back around to face Zora, but she was already gone. "AH!" He screamed. "...How does she do that?"

After second rehearsal, Sonny picked up her phone and said, "Chad, my show starts in 10 minutes. And I haven't talked to you ever since we had sex. I don't know what the hell is going on, but why are you avoiding me?" She hung up and muttered to herself, "He should at least call back to that." She then heard the little So Random theme and made herself walk out with a smile.

The crowd threw roses and clapped and cheered. The cast basked in the applause. "That's it, for tonight folks! Nico, you can take it from here!" Nico had to close the show this week, which nobody really liked to do. "Well thanks fo-" "SONNY!" Chad ran out on stage and the crowd applauded and screamed "LOOK! ITS CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" AHHHH! OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU CHAD!" All that stuff. He waved at the crowd, took Nico's mic (Nico letting him because he knew what was about to happen.) Chad took Sonny's hand and said, "Sonny Munroe, I would never avoid you or want to do anything to hurt you. I feel so happy when you walk the room...Your so beautiful...smart...funny...and you've made me a better person. I have never doubted for a second that you are the girl I want to spend my life with because Sonny Munroe, I am madly (he kissed her forehead) and deeply (he kissed her nose) in love with you." The crowd cheered and screamed happily! Tawni had her hand on her heart and Nico and Grady high-fived in mid air. Zora nodded her head and flashed Chad a thumbs up. "Chad...that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to-" before she knew it he crashed his lips in hers. She stopped talking and flung her arms around his neck. He pulled back, their noses pushed together. "I was just so nervous to tell you-" "Chad." She played with his hair. "Chad Dylan Cooper...I love you too." He smiled and they kissed again, the crowd still roaring. They slowly pulled apart from each other and he put his arm around Sonny's shoulders. He waved at the crowd and she rest her head on his chest, blushing. Nico waved at the crowd. The So Random theme song played and Chad put Sonny on his back and carried her piggy-back off stage. Marshall thumbed up to Nico and over the roar of the crowd read Marshall's lips: Best close EVER!

**I know, it's cheesy but it is sweet...right? Tell me what you think in reviews! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5: Crash

**Oooo! How did you like chapter 4? Sweet, yet corny...like Kettle corn!**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance. Bummer.**

Chapter Five

Crash

They all left the studio happily, and as Sonny walked out the door, still on Chad's back, she said, "Chad, put me down!" "Not gonna happen. I'm not going to let you go Sony," he laughed. "No Chad! Put me down so I can kiss you!"

"Oh!" He put Sonny off his shoulders and they shared a passionate, deep kiss. "Sonny, would you like to come by my place tonight?" "Okay," she replied. Once again, she looked into Chad's eyes and saw the beautiful pools of blue swirling with lust and desire, touched by silver. "I'll go bring my car around." He went up to the sidewalk, hearing Sonny say to Tawni, "Aw, look at my man, going over to bring me the car." He smiled and waited to cross the street. A truck, not like a lori or a trailer, but definatley not small waved drunkenly for him to cross. "What's the big deal?" Chad thought about the drivers drunken state. "What's he going to do to me? He might not even be-" He heard Sonny scream, he turned around to see the truck hit him full speed ahead. Chad flew through the air due to impact, flying through the window of a taxi, and onto the road. Sonny ran over to Chad. "OH MY GOOOODDD!" She screamed. His whole arm was covered from shoulder to fingertips in blood. His thumb was touching his wrist, slighty snagged with a piece of broken glass, still bleeding. All the cars stopped. She looked him over again. His left side of his hip was torn, you could see all the blood from the snag on the road and the glass pouring through his shirt. His lip was cut and big surge of blood poured over his left eye. She looked at his legs. Glass tore through his jeans and blood soaked through his pants. Sonny started violently crying. "Chad!" she screamed through cries, holding onto his wrist tight to prevent more blood flow. "WAKE UP!" She was hystericall. The police, a fire truck, and an ambulance came. Nico held Sonny back as the doctors picked Chad up and placed him in the back of the vehicle. "CHAADDD!" she screamed. Nico still holding her back, she saw the blood stain on the road. Tawni was crying too. She looked over at the truck that hit him. The police had the man against his truck. Sonny saw too. Nico let go of her. Sonny ran over to the drunken driver. Tawni and the rest of the gang followed her in panic. "You son of a fucking bitch!" Sonny exclaimed, about to punch the guy. Once again, Nico held her back. The cop fortunatley knew how traumatized she was by seeing her boyfriend bleeding to death on the road. The cop held the guy against the cop car. Another cop said, "They are going to Sacred Heart." "Thanks," Sonny said through tears. The guy in the taxi that Chad flew through came out. He saw the So Random gang. "Do you guys need anything? I can give you all a ride." "With a broken window?" the cops said. "No, your not." Sonny looked at the cops and begged. "Please," she cried. "My boyfriend could be dying right now, and this man and his taxi are the fastest way for all of us to get to the hospitl. He told me 10 minutes ago that he wasn't going to let me go, I'm not letting HIM go." The cops looked at the driver. "Ok." The So Random gang piled into the taxi. "Sacred Heart. step on it!" "Got it said the taxi driver.

He pulled up to the hospital and Grady offered him money. "Please," the taxi driver said. "Don't pay me. Good luck." The So Random gang all shook his hand on the way out. Sonny was the last to leave. "Hey kid, he will be ok." She had silent tears still running down her face, slowly. "I hope so." She left the taxi and ran to the receptionist. "Chad Dyla-" "Room 147" replied the nurse, knowing the doctors said to let a Sonny Munroe and her friends in. She ran to the room, opened the door and saw the doctors had a big pile of broken glass shards with blood all over them in a pile. "He is going to make it, Sonny," said a doctor, still frantically operating. There was at least 75 pieces of glass, big and small that were still in him. A doctor repaired his wrist. "If we got here a minute later, he would have died. He's very lucky, Ms. Munroe." The rest of the So Random gang left the room. Sonny fell asleep in a chair.

She woke up at 6:00 a.m. She saw Chad, alone and sleeping. She got up and stroked his face, kissed his forehead and said, "It's all going to be okay," She sat at the foot of the bed, her back facing him. "I know," he replied through closed eyes. She turned. "Chad!" she kissed him softly on the mouth through smiling teeth. "That was nice," Chad said. "Who are you?" Sonny pulled pack and her bottom lip quivered. "Y-you don't remember me?" A silent tear stremed down her face. Chad hated to even see her be the slightest bit upset. He felt terrible seeing even one tear roll down her cheek. "Oh God Sonny! Of course I remember you! And everything that happened. I remember everything!" He kissed her tear. She slapped his arm, hard. "AAAGH!" Chad yelled. "That's what you get for tricking me! I was so worried about you!" "No Sonny, that's my broken arm!" "Oh Chad!" she said, apoligeticaly. She gently rubbed his arm. "I'm so sorry!" "You shouldn't have been worried. Chad whispered. "Yah, my boyfriend could have died-" "I told you I would never let yo go," he replied. He took the back of her neck in his other arm. He softly skimmed his lips on hers, His lips opened and his tounge traced her teeth. She twisted her tounge against his..."Chad," the doctor barged in, embarrased. Sonny pulled back slowly. Once she left the bed, Chad still looking at her sweetly when she sat down, he turned to the doctor, "Yes?" "I'm so sory to barge in, I just thought you would like to have an update. You will need to stay here for three more days. Not to worry!" the doctor looked at Sonny, the back at Chad."You will be staying here today to recieve more blood, then the next day to remove the stitches, and the next for a update on you arm." "Can Chad take my blood?" Sonny asked. "If you don't mind Chad. I'll go get my blood drawn, and then I will always be in you." Chad looked the idea over. "I'm cool with it, but as long as Sonny can have little bit of me in her." The doctor thought it over. "Ok. fine. Chad put out your wrist...not the one with stiches." Cha put out his wrist. The doctor grabbed the smallest size of bag and slowly drew Chad's blood. Then he took Sonny into another room next door. He took a larger needle and drew blood that filled the biggest bag. Then, he transfered Chad's into hers. He went into Chad's room with Sonny and gave Chad Sonny's blood. Then the doctor left. "That was the grossest connection between us I have ever felt," Sonny said. "Yah, I was about to pass out," replied Chad. "I would much rather connect with you the other way," winked Chad. Sonny blushed. "Speaking of which, what is you arm situation oing to do to our sex situation? I mean I felt a rush...did you?" "Oh, totally!" replied Chad. "That night was...amazing. Lets just hope my arm is a fracture...or hopefully just sore." He laughed.

Three days passed. Sonny was sitting in her apartment watching television when someone knocked on the door. Sonny got up and answered the door. Chad was standnig there, still his amazingly handsome self, just a barely noticable scar on his head. She jumped onto him with a hug. "I missed you!" she laughed. "I missed you too!" Chad replied, holding her up and setting her down. "Oh, yea," Sonny said. "How's your arm?" "It's fine," Chad said. "My wrist is fractured, but its not going to affect having sex," Chad replied, closing the door. "So you mean..." "We could, right now..." "My mom will be home at 9:00 tonight." "So?" Chad replied. "Sonny," he stepped forward, pulling down one of her t-shirt sleeves. "We have all day." She immediatley started giggling and said,"I'll be right back." She ran into her bedroom and went through her drawers.

Chad waited on the couch for her to come out of her room. He thought she was putting on protection or taking a birth control pill, so he didn't bother using protection. Insted, Sonny was putting on the skimpiest laungerie she had. She walked out of her room, Chad got up and stood in the hallway as she walked seductivly down the hall. No straps, the laungerie started just abouve her nips and ended just under her ass. It had black lace all around it and was a red laungerie, at that. CHad pointed to her room and said, "Get back in there". She laughed as he chased her to her bed. He shut the door as he went in. "Prepare to scream my name Munroe," Chad said as his lips crashed into hers. She immediatley ripped of his shirt and gently nibbled his nipples. She kissed down his chest, her fingers traced down his 6-pack followed by kissses all the way to his cock. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants andripped everything off of him, other than his boxers. "Oh, Shortstack, you are having all the fun. He tugged her dress of and was shocked to see her whole body revealed before him, no underwear. Sonny saw his cock become hard through his boxers and she ripped them off. she stroked down his cock and while kissing him, he massaged her breasts with his thumbs, the rest of his hands bent across her back. She dripped a little on Chad's thigh, and Chad immediatley felt the warm liquid. He came down and fingered her, while kissing her belly. One hand on the backboard of the bed, one on Chad's hair, Sonny felt the surge of his fingers in her pussy. He had juices all over his hand, as Sonny had an orgasm right as his fingers were further in her. "Mm, not so tight today, are you Sonny?" He took out his fingers, covered in whitish-clear juices. He wrapped his legs around Sonny and placed himself before her opening and inserted himself inside of her. "Chad! Yes! Chad! Faster! More! Please! Oh, Chad!" Sonny shouted as Chad went even deeper into her. She felt him much more deeper inside of her than the first time they had sex. "CHAD! YES! FASTER!" She bucked her hips and he released himself inside of her, his eyes wincing. He slowly came out of her. THen he turned around. "Phew," Sonny sighed, panting. "Yeah," Chad slowly replied. "Good thing you used protection, because need to do this more often," Sonny said. Chad looked over at her. "What? I didn't use protection...did you?"

"No...I didn't," she replied. "Uh...Chad! I just remembered...I think I was supposed to have my period yesterday..." He looked over at her. "...WHAT? And you didn't use protection?" "I forgot...I'm sorry! I was so worried about you and so glad you came it just totally-" "Sonny, it's okay. Whatever happens, I will never leave you. I'm going to go schedule an appointment with the doctor for you ok?" She nodded, hoping that she wouldn't turn out to be a mother.

**I'm only going to leave it up to you. To be pregnant or not to be? I will let you decide. :) Review for your answer!**


	6. Chapter 6: Breathe

**Thanks for the reviews! I think you will be happy with the result of your answers! Please, if you like this story...recommend it to others.**

**I'm feeling kind of down, nobody reads this story and it is the ULTIMATE CHANNY STORY! Not to be cocky...LOL.**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance. This is the 6th time I have said that.**

Chapter 6

Breathe

The next morning, Chad drove Sonny to the doctor's office. "Yes, we have an appointment for Sonny Munroe," he told the receptionist. She looked over at her computer. "Oh, yes. Nurse Bruckner will be right with her. Go ahead and take a seat." They sat down next to a tropical fishtank, like all doctor's offices have. Sonny tapped on the glass and a purple, long yet small fish swam over to her finger and followed it as she moved it across the glass. She hit Chad's shoulder gently with the back of her other hand. "Chad, check this out."He saw the fish follow her finger. "Oh my God," he laughed. "You have some sort of spell on the fish." He was being sarcastic. Sonny turned to him. "Kind of like the one I have on you huh?" "Nice!" Chad replied. "Sonny Munroe?" A short, thin and pretty girl came to see Sonny. She was wearing a floral uniform, like all nurses, and had her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Sonny got up. "Hi Ms. Munroe. I'm Sally Bruckner. I'll be your nurse today." "Hi! I'm Sonny," she replied. "Come wih me," said the nurse. Chad closed his eyes. "Just breahthe Chad, just breathe." He took a deep breath and hoped that he didn't impregnate Sonny. He would hate himself if he did this to her.

Sonny sat in the stall. She just finished urinating on the thermometor-like test and waited for results. She heard a beep noise, indicating the results were in. She took a deep breath and looked at the results.

He saw her come out of the door. He sat up and asked, "So?" She shook her head. "No?" "I'm not pregnant Chad." He got up to hug her. "Phew!" he laughed. "I was so worried!" She laughed. "Most couples would be upset they weren't pregnant." "We are just different Sonny," he replied.

_Her mom was crying. Tears ran down her face. In Sonny's arms was her womb, Chad's arm was around her. They seemed like they didn't even care that her mom was upset. "Sonny, why did you lie to me?" She had never seen her mother so hysterical yet she didn't seem to care, or at least thats what her mother thought. _

"No!" Sonny shot up and yelled. She was naked, and so was Chad, asleep with his arm out, which Sonny's back was laying on. They had sex for the third time, and the guilt of all the lies she had told her mother was catching up to her. Chad immediatley sat up. "What's wrong Sonny?" He rubbed her back. "We need to tell my mom."

"What? No-"

"Chad, what if I really was pregnant? What would happen then?"

He looked down and thought about it. "How are we going to tell her without you getting into trouble?"She thought about it and said, "Maybe, if I tell her I'm moving in with you.""Wait...for real?" asked Chad. "Because if you want to I would like that too...I mean it wouldn't be hard we could-" "Chad," Sonny interuppted. "Are you inviting me to move in with you?" "Yea," Chad replied. "Like I said, I do get lonely." "Okay," Sonny replied. "I will." Chad smiled. "Are we good?" "Oh, we are so good," Sonny laughed.

"Fine"

"Fine!

"Good!

"Go-" She was interuppted with a kiss. Chad pulled back. "I win," he smirked. Then he turned around and fell asleep.

She held Chad's hand. "Are we ready?" "Go for it," he replied, though he was nervous too. He knew Sonny's mom liked him, but was afraid she would hate him after today. She knocked on the door. Sonny's mom answered. As soon as Sonny saw her mom's smiling face, she felt miserable. "Hey you two! Come on in!" She opened the door even more. THey walked in. "Hey, Mom!" Sonny gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and chad gave her a hug. "Hey Mrs. Munroe." "Mom...we need to talk." She and Chad sat down on the couch, and Sony's mom sat inthe cahir next to it. "Mom...this might be too much to handle, but you saw my show! Chad loves me very much, and would never do anything to hurt me! And I love him too." She looked up at Chad and back at her mom. "I had sex with Chad...the night after I got back from Wisconsin. And two times after that." Her mom looked crushed. "Sonny-" she said. "I am going to move in with him...I think that is the right thing to do because-" she saw her mom had a tear down her face. "Mom, don't cry! I promise, you'll get over it! I'm really sorry! I know this is hard for you to hear." Her mom looked at Sonny. Then Chad. "Look...I know I can't keep you perfect little Sonny forever. I knew this would happen and I can't just say I will let it slide. I am really upset but yet, I know you are old enough to make your own decisions. I think this would be a good way for me to accept you are becoming an adult. I will let you do this...but Sonny, I am very dissapointed in you." Sonny looked down, ashamed. "I know Mom." Sonny's mother looked at Chad. "You take care of her, ok?" Chad looked at Sonny's mom. "As always." He took Sonny's hand and went into Sonny's room to help her pack.

After moving in all of Sonny's stuff into his house, Chad and Sonny hiked up a hill, at the top was a willow tree. Sonny held a basket and Chad held a blanket, with their other hands they had their fingers intertwined. They sat under the tree over the blanket, and ate sandwiches and chips. "That could've gone a lot better," Chad said, gulping down a bite of his sandwich. "Hah!" Sonny laughed, chewed up chips flying out of her mouth. She stared out and Chad cracked up. Sonny's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Okay...ew!" Sonny said which only made Chad laugh even more. "Good thing you love me," she turned to Chad. He put his arm around her, looking down covering his outh with his pointer finger, silently laughing. Sonny looked at him and realized he would always love her, and she was even more happy that she lived with him.

**It wasn't my best chapter...where do you want the story to go next? Comments,sugesion, and hopefully compliments in reviews, cuz I'm losing my mojo! XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Suprise

**Thanks for so many good reviews you guys are AWESOME! Really made me happy so I think I have my Mojo back! LOL keep up with telling people about the story and the good reviews, I'm glad I have fans, ya'll!**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance, ok? :)**

Chapter Seven

Suprise

"I can't believe I live here now," Sonny said, walking through the door of Chad's apartment, putting the basket of leftovers and trash on the counter. Chad put the blanket in the wash (with fabric softener) and went back into the kitchen. "You better believe it Sonny," he said, kissing her forehead. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. "Chad..." Sonny called. "Yea?" Chad replied, walking over. "Looks like someone enjoys chuckle city after all!" In his saved shows, it was prety much ALL So Random. "I watch it for you...and I like the coconut sketch." Sonny laughed. "That's a good one!" She was still laughing when she unlocked her phone again, hit call, then Mom.

"Hello mother?" Sonny teased. "It's me, Sonny." "Hey Sonny, it's sure lonely here without you," her mom replied. "I'm sorry Mom. Are you still mad at me?" "Honey, I could never stay mad at my own daughter. I am glad Chad is your boyfriend, because he is a nice kid and treats you well, I just don't wanting you to go down the path your father did." She thought about her dad. Started like her, except not famous, had sex, married her Mom, became an alcoholic, cheated on her, gambled half of their savings, and divorced her mom. "I would never go down that road Mom," she said, shivering at the thought of her dad. "I love you," Sonny said. "I love you too," said her mom. Then Sonny hung up the phone. he whole time Sonny was talking, Chad was using the computer and printing things. "What are you doing?" asked Sonny. He looked down at the sheet of paper. "Come with me," he said, taking Sonny's hand. He locked and closed the door on their way out.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked. Chad didn't answer, just smiled. "Did I need to bring anything else? All I brouht was my phone and purse. "Thats all you need," replied Chad. They pulled up to the airport. "Chad, if you heard me talking about my dad and wanted me to see him, that is a very bad idea." "Hell no, Sonny! I'm not...George Lopez' mom!" Chad replied, remembering the George Lopez episode where he went to see his dad because of his mom. "Just come on!" He smiled. "I'm really curious right now Chad," she replied, making her voice sound smooth and sexy. "Well, sure you are, just stay that way when we get to the hotel!" Then Chad covered his mouth. "HA! I knew that would work. Chad, a hotel? Where are we going?" He walked in to the airport and said "Where is the first plane out of here going?" "It's going to New York City," replied the gruff, red-haired woman. "Off we go!" Chad replied. "So you were printing tickets?" Sonny asked, suprised. "I want you to know I want to be anywhere as long as your with me." "Chad...oh my gosh...this is really sweet!" She held his hand as they walked to the security line. "Chad, your airplane is ready," said one of the security guards. They walked through the metal detector and past all the boarding zones, because Chad had his nicest private jet waiting for jut the two of them. "M'lady?" Chad let Sonny walk in first. The inside of the plane had a mini fridge, nice leather seats, a nice modern table, a telivision with movies and video games, a nicely made twin bed with flowers leaning against the pillow, and menus! She walked to the bathroom. "Chad, I didn't think it was possible for airplane toilets to smell good!" The whole room smelled like flowers and vanilla, and she saw the little febreeze puffer on the wall. A clean countertop and fresh soaps...wow. She wished every airplane was this classy. She walked out of the bathroom. "And, I get my own Chad with it!" she joked. "Even better!" She pulled down his tie lightly and kissed him gently. She sat down and looked out the window as they took off. Before she knew it they were flying 20,000 miles into the air. "Chad, this is so awesome!" Sonny exclaimed. "Now, what should our flight's entertainment be?" asked Chad. "A movie?" Sonny stood up. "Nah," replied Chad, taking a step towards her. "Some video games?" "No," Chad said, stepping closer to her. "How about...lunch?" He was almost nose to nose with Sonny now. "Not even close," he replied.

Then he gently pressed his lips against hers, and she gently parted her lips against his. She gently sucked on his lower lip, making him go crazy, craving her more. She felt his wet lips upon hers, they move together in timely motions, tounges touching, he slid his tongue onto hers and it felt wet slippery and awesome. It bacame passionate, wet, their hearts starts beating fast, and then he look into her eyes and smiled. She moved forwards, wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes zooming from his eyes to his lips and back. He grabbed her hips and gently pulled their bodies together, and she bit her lip eagerly. There was heat between them, radiating, making them glow. The sound from the plane escaped from their hearing, and she pressed her lips into his. For a moment his brain shut down, and the pure ecstasy of their shape-shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame her entire body. The sweat on his brow cooled; the hairs on her skin stood vigilant, waiting to shoot off into space at any moment. Her arms squeezed his head against hers, her fingers tracing their way through the back of his hair while his explored her godly curves and thighs. Then, she pulled away, not wanting for them to go on further, because they didn't want to pilot to discover them getting laid in the back of Chad's plane. "That was some kiss," Chad sighed. "When is the plane landing?" asked Sonny. "Three more hours," Chad replied. Sonny moaned and fell asleep.

They left the airport, their legs still weak from sitting in the plane for so long. They walked into the street. "Wow!" Sonny said. "This city has so much more life than L.A.! Look at it!" "It's filled with energy, isn't it?" said Chad. "Lets explore,"Sonny said.

"Broadway...wow that is crazy stuff!" "Geez, those girls were H-O-T ho-" Sonny stared him down. "Flexible!" Sonny laughed lowly. "Oh my gosh! Look!" She pointed to a girl talking to a taxi driver. "Is that who I think it is?" Chad asked. "Oh my gosh! It is! It's Lady Gaga!" Lady Gaga turned around. "Yea?" she was looking for the person who called her name. Chad and Sonny waved. She came over. "Hey! I know you guys. YOU are on Mack Falls and YOU are that funny girl from So Random, the newbie right? You guys rock!" "Thanks!" Sonny replied. "We love all of your songs!" "I'm glad to hear you two are little monsters...thats what I call my fans," Lady Gaga said. "Wanna like, swap autographs or something?" Chad asked. "Sure," she replied. They gave each other their autographs. "See ya, peeps!" Lady Gaga got into a taxi and drove off, waving at Sonny and Chad. "Dude...we just met Lady Gaga!" Sonny looked up at him. They started cracking up because of how starstruck she was, yet she was a celebrity. They had dinner, went to the Statue of Liberty, and toured the city. Chad had Sonny on his back as they walked around the city. They got to the Mariott, and checked in to their room. "Wow, nice view," Chad said, looking out the window to the Statue of Liberty, the glowing lights, and the stars reflecting on the water. "Well, you payed good for it," Sonny said looking at the bill. "Doesn't matter," Chad said. "We can have sex all night and enjoy the city all day." He took her hand. He leaned in to kiss her and she whispered as they were about a pinky-nails worth away, "Let's play checkers."

The rules of the game were whenever he took one of her checkers, he would have to take one of her pieces of clothing off, and vice versa. He took one of hers. "Here we go," He lifted off her shirt. She took off his pants...before they knew it they were completely exposed to each other. They stared. "Game over," Sonny sayed and Chad shover the game off the table. She hopped up on the table and said, "Tonight Chad, I'm going to try something different, because I'm extremely horny right now, are you?" He nodded. She shook her hips. "And is ectasy rushing through your body?" He nodded. "Go sit against the backboard of the bed." He did. "Boss me around," she told him. "Dance up against the bed." Sonny thrust her pusy against the bed and rubbed herself up and down against it. She turned around and made her hips slide in a circular motion. "Now, up my leg." She rode up his leg, her warm pussy rubbing against his leg. He kissed her softly on her mouth while his hands cupped her breasts. He massaged her breasts, rubbing them, making Sonny moan. She bent backward, her boobs flipping back a little,while he kissed down her stomach. He then kissed the lips of her pussy. Then, she felt 4 of Chad's fingers up her. She moaned. "God, Sonny your so tight!" Then, she storke down his rod with her nails and bent back again. "Come on," Sonny teased. He pressed himself against her. He felt even more warm liquid drip out of her. "Is that the hardest you can go?" Sonny asked. He became very firm and then Sonny felt his hairy balls jiggle inside of her. She screamed. "FASTER!" He came inside of her, she feeling the rush of his ejaculation inside of her, mingling around. He pulle himself out of her slower than usual, so he wouldn't hurt her. Then they sat up against the backboard. "WoW," she sighed. "I'm not so horny anymore..." Chad said. "Neither am I," Sonny said. "Ouch," she whimpered. He chuckled. "You okay?" "It wasn't the most pasionate thing I've ever felt," Sonny said. "But still...what a rush...hehe." They felt the sticky semen in the bed. "It's going to be embarrasing when the cleaning lady cleans this up," Sonny remarked. He cuddled her gently in between his arm, and they fell asleep, sweet sensual dreams dancing in their heads.

**I made their sexual experience not so enjoyable to spice it up for a little, but I thought the make-out scene in the plane was good. :) Tell me what you think in reviews :) THANKS. I hope this was a golden bucket of awesome for you**


	8. Chapter 8: Later That Night

**Hi! Okay, this next chapter is based after The Problem with Pauly. Enjoy! And plz review and reccomend to others! :) I also want to thank LOLChanny819 for being the best person ever for believing in me for writing this story! You ROCK!**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

Chapter Eight

Later That Night

Chad's shirt was off, brushing his teeth in front of the mirror, Sonny's arm wrapped oartially around his abs, she brushing her teeth too. After they threw up their smoothie...they needed some freshening up. They spat in the sink and rinsed. She walked off to the couch, as he watched her butt move in the mirror. "Mmm..." he mumbled. She turned around as she sat on the couch and saw him. He looked away, but she knew he was looking. He smiled and blushed and sat by her on the couch. She curled up on him and they spooned for a while underneath a blanket as they watched Inception **(Okay, Author's note here...Shutter Island and Inception= best movies ever and not only cuz my uncle is in them!). **The movie turned off and Sonny looked over at Chad. "Remember the other night...when I was too horny and hurt myself during sex?" He chuckled lowly, Sonny got goosebumps up her left arm. He noticed and rubbed her arms. "Yah?" Her speach slowed down as she looked at his hands, rubbing her arms. She absorbed his warm touch and came out with what she was going to say, "I was thinking about roleplay..." Chad stopped. "Really?" Sonny shook her head. "Kidding. But I do want to spice things up tonight." "Oh so we are having sex tonight?" Chad asked, smiling. "Yah. And I'm going to knock you out." "Let's spice it up a little..." Chad said. "Whoever has the first orgasm has to...lay still for the rest of the experience." "I like it," Sonny said, licking her lips.

She pressed her hands against Chad's chest. Her nose skimmed his. "I love you Chad." Sonny whispered in his ear, her teeth grazing hisearlobe seductivly, sending tickles down Chad's back. "Can't let her win," he thought. He moved his head to where their noses were bent together. He caressed his hands around her and whispered, "Oh, I love you too." She tasted his minty breath. She tugged on his lower lip with her teeth, not roughly, gently. His hands were behind her head as he scooped her in for the romantic taste of each other's tounges. The skimming and warmth of each others lips. The feeling that somehow made both of them crave each other even more, like a drug.

She slipped off his shirt. He ripped off her dress. They both stood up. Him only in pants and boxers, she only in bra and thong. She threw her thighs around Chad's waist and he used his hands to support Sonny, honestly he was just glad to be kissing her and being able to squeeze her ass. He playfully threw her on the bed and observed her as she twirled her hair, then tore her thong, literally TORE her thong off and started fubbing herself like crazy. He took in a close-up. Her gooey juices were making a clicking sound as she pulled apart her thumb, covered in her juices. Not an orgasm, just Sonny's warm insides. He didn't even feel like playing wih her breasts. He sat down on the bed and hovered his hand over her juicy pussy. He felt warmth and then she bent down. She playfully pushed him against the backboard of the bed, him laying down, her hunched over, moving her fingertips down his perfect body. She unzipped his pants with her teeth and pulled them off, tossing them to the floor. He felt her nails tickle him across his upper thigh, and she moved her fingers into the hole in his boxers where his 9 in. shaft was. "Mmm, there's my boner," Sonny said, pulling it out of his boxers. "Fuck," she muttered and ripped off his boxers. He couldn't let her win. He took her hand, and licked off her juices. Then, he gave her a hickey on her stomach. He heard her snort laugh at the feeling. "Your so adorable," he murmered. He then traced his two thrumbs around her pussy's lips. He pressed them inside of her. She felt his warm thumbs and her felt her moist, thick, yummy juices. He massaged what he felt. "Oh my-oh-Chad-yes-CHAD!" she moaned. "His teeth smiling against her hip, she felt his warm breath as he said, "Your soooo tight." She couldn't help it. She started dripping, then pouring. Semen was wet all against his hands, her pussy and inner thigh and the bed sheets. He smiled as she licked his thumb. She didn't really want to but yet she thought maybe this would make him cum. She moved downward. "Sonn-Sonny your not supposed to be-" He felt her lips on his tip. He squealed slightly. She then slid her tounge up his shaft, then sucked on one of his testicles. "Oh-my-oh God Sonn- watch out!" She moved up, not wanting cum in her mouth, as he blew the biggest load you could ever dream of on her stomach. He hunched over, Sonny laughing, cum, rolling off the edge of the bed, barely dripping on the floor. Most of it rolling off of Sonny's stomach, being absorbed by the bedsheets. It was almost as much cum as you would see water in a water bottle. Sonny laughed. She pulled him close for a kiss. Their moist lips pressed and pulled apart, slightly open. "No fair," he whispered. Sonny smiled. "I need you to be inside me Chad." she murmured. He nodded and said, "Let me know if it hurts you." He placed his rod on the lips of Sonny's pussy, about to go in, then he heard, "Wait!"

He looked up. Sonny bent over. "Hot," he said. She wanted him anal. He didn't mind if they had to break in the bed. Corners of her ass had white cum splattered against her. He shoved his shaft inside her ass and rocked himself. She bucked her hips widly. "Chad-ooo-yea-mmmm" Sonny moaned. Chad cocked himself forward and back, forward and back. He worked hard, humping hard and fast. Each thrust was another moan from the both of them. Then, he felt a warmth come down from him. He released another large load inside of her. He felt a warm thickness rushing out of him. She felt a surge of power inside of her. "YES!" they both were yelling and moaning. He came out of her, still dripping a little. He turned her, she was laying on top of him. Both sweating wildly, they pulled each other in for a barbaric kiss. Wildly rubbing each other's hair, Sonny moved her leg up and down Chad's. Then she moved under the covers. Chad couldn't believe it. She still was going after him. She strokeddown his cock, peting it and rubbing it, almost fondeling it. He felt like he was on Cloud 9. "Oh-Sonny!" She chuckled bubbly underneath the sheets. So did Chad. Then Chad heard something that didn't fit in with the moment.

A ringtone. His ringtone. Sonny rose up. They looked at each other, knowing that they woud be annoyed with whoever was calling. Chad still delirious from their love-making, answered the phone. "Hello Chad?" an older female voice said. Chad's mouth gaped open. "Mom?"

**So what do you think? Not every sexual contact ends with a good night's sleep. What could she be calling for? What's going on? LOL how did you like the sex part? This whole chapter is pretty much all about sex...;) please review! **


	9. AUTHOR's NOTE! IMPORTANT PLZ READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Okay, people must really hate me or this story because I'm not getting any reviews LOL!**

**Anyway, if you are one of the few (sadly) that like this story, here is a little spoiler sheet for you. Scroll down and you will see ****an over-view of what is going to or MIGHT happen with Sonny and Chad. If you do not wish to see the spoilers, keep reading. **

**I want you to of course reccomend and review my story, compliments and comments plz! ButI also wnt you to write what you want to see happen with Sonny and Chad. I mean, don't you hate it when a story you like goes wrong? I will try to prevent that by letting you shift the story in a direction (reasonably) that you would like to see. So yah! ENjoy the story! **

SPOILERS!

Chapter 9  
Chad's mom tells Chad he has to move.  
Grady starts to have sex with Tawni again (VERY RAUNCHY! NOT SWEET LIKE CHAD AND SONNY! REALLY  
DIRTY STUFF!)ad is seen ring-shopping in a magazine

Chapter 10  
Sonny confronts Chad about his ring shopping  
He lies to her  
They make love on the beach  
He proposes

Chapter 11  
Sonny says no, and they masturbate each other in the back of a car  
She wants to just hang out for a year or so, and so does he  
they travel for a while (giving you the chance to observe the rest of the cast)  
tawni and grady go to a strip club  
tawni grady and nico hve a threesome

Chapter 12  
Sonny and Chad come back  
She throws up  
She confesses to Chad she is actually pregnant  
They have a fight  
They make up and make out  
They decide they will put the child up for adoption

Chapter 13  
Sonny is scared to have her baby  
She delivers her baby, and there was a miscarriage (it is dead)  
Sonny goes through depression but the way Chad heals her is really sweet  
Sonny is healed, and they walk in on Grady violently humping a moaning Tawni

Chapter 14  
Sonny and Chad find out everything that hapened while they were gone  
..and from there i will make up something else! :)

suggestions? plz put in reviews!


	10. Chapter 9: Slow Down

**Woa! 47 reviews? Not much for some people but a LOT within a day for me! Thanks guys! Keep it up!**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Or a sweatshirt I'm wearing-it's my cousin's.**

Chapter Nine

Slow Down

"Mom?" Sonny looked nervously over at Chad, as they sat up in bed, his hand on top of hers, she trying to listen in on their conversation. Chad could tell she was curious, but he hadn't talked to his mother or ANYONE in his family for that matter in 5 years. So he refrained from putting the phone on speaker.

"Chad, I'm sick to death of this terrible contact between you and I."

"A hello would be nice," Chad replied. His mother was never happy unless she was spending money or complaining.

"We never get to communicate anymore." "Maybe that's because your always half-way around the world spending a shitload of money every two seconds," Chad thought but didn't say. He was never a momma's boy. He and his dad always were together.

"Mom, I'm famous. You know how har-" "-Chad, you will be moving from California to Paris with me."

Chad looked over at his innocent girlfriends, who didn't know at all that Chad might be leaving her for the sake of his terrible mother. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, lockin the door behind him. Sonny pouted, she hated secrets.

"Mom. No."

"Chad. Yes."

"I'm 19, Mom. You can't tell me what to do. I have a house, a job, a car, a LIFE! And a girlfriend, too. And we are getting really serious, so I am NOT leaving." On the other line their was silence.

"You see? I didn't even know that. Are you living with her?" Ha! It sickened Chad that most of America's teens knew they were together but his own mother didn't. "Damn it Mom! You act like it's MY faut for having such a great life. You spend all of Dad's money and then tell me it's MY fault you don't know I have a girlfriend. You are so fed up in all your annoying little shopping sprees and feather boas to even take the time to realize you had a son that cared about you (he added extra emphasis on had) and a husband. No, instead you do what you have done for 20 years, lean back, eat bon bons and watch our family crumble. " Sonny leaned near the bathroom door to listen in. "You know what? Sonny Munroe, my girlfriend, makes me the happiest man alive. She is the most important person in my life and will always be. I wouldn't leave her even if your life depended on it, so screw you Mom. I'm not moving." He wanted to call her a bitch. All his life, she never cared about anyone but herself. He had no idea why her dad stayed with her. He hated her so much, and the sad part was that she was his mom. Sonny was flattered about what Chad said about her, but a sinking feeling stirred inside her. The fact she heard that Chad might be leaving her made her want to die. She lisened more, hoping the news she heard was incorrect.

"Chad...if you love this girl so much, why don't you ask her to marry you?"

"I was planning on it...bitch." He hung up. He walked out, Sonny stood near the doorway. Chad stormed out and threw his phone across the room. He sat down on the floor and Sonny sat down next to him. "I know you were probably listening in on me," Chad said. Sonny looked down at her shoes, embarrased and ashamed. "I don't blame you," Chad smiled. This made Sonny feel better, as did everything Chad did to mend her.

"What all did you hear?" Chad asked Sonny as they sat on the couch eating cereal. "I heard something about you mother sucking up money, you saying you loved me, and calling her a bitch?" Chad immediatley got angry, Sonny saw it in his eyes. "Yea, if you knew her, you would agree." He was glad she didn't hear the marriage part. That was too personal. "So do you think you will leave?" Sonny asked, hoping for a "no" answer. "I promise you, I will never leave you," Chad said, holding her chin up. "Remember? I told you I will never let you go!" Sonny laughed. "Ya! And then you got hit by a car!" Chad laughed too. "Ahah! I still didn't leave you!" Sonny leaned in for a quick warm peck on the lips. "Your just too clever, Chad." She patted his chest. "C'mon, get dressed, shower down. Let's go around the city." They both got ready to leave on a romantic day out.

Grady cut the flowers from the side of a house that wasn't even his. He didn't know who lived there, he just thought the flowers were pretty. Well, for Tawni that is. Pink roses. Her favorite color with a hint of I Love You. He missed Tawni, ever since they broke up things had been awkward. Apparently, she had different needs. She said he was too sweet, like he was really romantic, but she wanted her relationship right now to almost be...dangerous.

**To be continued...ya this chapter will be continued, obviously the story will be continued but I mean this chapter...wow. I kind of ruined the whole TO BE CONTINUED dramatic effect there...oh well! Review plz!**


	11. Chapter 10: Questions and Answers

_**Haven't written at all recently, sorry! This chapter is based after That's So Sonny**_

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance**

**Chapter 10**

**Questions and Answers**

After the whole Amber situation, Sonny still felt a little less awkward about the magazine article featuring Chad, a wedding ring, and her possible last name. She didn't think Chad saw it, and Chad didn't think she saw it either. "How naïve," Tawni thought, observing the two. Tawni approached Sonny, Sonny knew what was coming next. "You have to talk to him," Tawni remarked. Sonny nodded her head, ashamed knowing she was avoiding it for 2 and a half weeks. She got up out of the prophouse comfy-chair, and walked out, meeting Chad at the door. "Hey shortstack!" He smiled glowingly at the sight of his girl, Sonny Munroe. He leaned in for a quick peck, but she did not kiss him. She was too nervous to fall under the power of his kiss. Instead she patted his shoulder. "Would you like to go get a smoothie or something? We need to talk." Chad didn't know what to say. "…um, sure." He didn't know if he should think uh-oh or UH-OH.

They sat down on the metal wire chairs outside of Smoothie Shack, sipping their banana-strawberry smoothies. Sonny set down her drink. "Chad, I read something…intriguing…in a magazine that came out recently." Chad's face was hard to read. He looked on the verge of crying, yet appeared jubilant. His face shocked Sonny. It made her startled, guilty, and avoid what she was going to say. "Uh…-uh it was Angelina getting bored of Brad!" She fake-laughed (which was her forte) and set down her cup. Chad was relieved. He wanted tonight to be a surprise. "Really?" he smiled. He shrugged his shoulders _Who am I shrugging to?_ he thought. He reached for her hand. "You. Me. Let's spend the day together. The whole day." Sonny looked down, slightly exhaling and chuckling. "Oh-okay!"

Through driving along the beaches of L.A., to visiting the parks, the handmarks at Hollywood, and dinner and a movie (classic date.) At night, they were walking hand in hand, walking along the red sunset, and the black sillohette of the moving tide, feet squishing in the moist white sand. Chad stopped. Forced by mere hand-holding, so was Sonny. "Hey." Chad looked down at her and smiled. He hair blew slightly forward in the gentle lullaby winds. He body and head had a red glowing light behind it. "She is the most beautiful girl…I can't even explain," Chad thought. "Sonny. I-…you make me the happiest man in the world. I couldn't ask for more, I mean Sonny! You are everything to me! You have won me over and," he got down on one knee. "Sonny. Sonny Munroe. Will you marry me?" Sonny looked down at the beautiful diamond ring, his amazingly gorgeous face. A tear ran down her cheek. She couldn't say yes, not now. She cried as she ran away from him.

She ran fast, breeze blowing past her face, the blowing whoosh sound ringing in her ears. She cried more, looking back at a standing Chad, shoulders slumped, hair frazzled, the most depressing look on his face, and…a tear? No…two? She couldn't take it. She cried more seeing him cry. How embarrassing it would be to run back there, like a four year old's game of pretending to run away.

But anything for Chad, even if it meant losing all of her dignity this evening. She ran back to him. He picked her up when she was near. Her legs aroung his waist, her crying streams of tears running down her cheeks, her face buried in his shoulder. Her arms around his neck/ His right hand on the back of her head, the left above her bottom. He closed his eyes, held her, glad she came back. "I'm so sorry Sonny" he whispered to her, slowly. Not seductively, like dirty talking but sweet, the most sincere, apologetic voice she had ever heard. "No Chad," she got down. "I'm sorry. How rude of me to run away- I was so scared!" "Shhh," he whispered. It's okay." "I just want to wait a while, you know?" He brushed her hair back. "Of course Sonny! We have all the time in the world." "Aw!" she sighed. She walked into his arms. They engaged in a warm, bear hug. "You sounded like Edward Cullen," Sonny remarked. Chad just laughed. Soon, Sonny joined in to the warm chuckle.

They laid down on the moist sand, the beach totally to themselves. Nobody could stop them from what they were about to do anyway. They needed this now. She straddled across his stomach, crossing her arms, the tip of her shirt in her fingers, pulling the shirt over her. She got up and undid her pants, them sliding down off of her legs, joining her shirt. She waited for Chad to take off his shirt, then she ran away, laughing. He chased her, laughing to. A fun game of tag, they were going to play. He slipped off his pants on the way. He tackled her, gently, but still a tackle. Sonny cracked up. She didn't know why she was so happy, maybe it was just the pure ecstasy of the moment. Her hair was in the shallow water, tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. Chad pounced his lips on hers. She rolled over, Chad underneath her, his head getting wet from the water. He unhooked her bra, smiling through the kiss, Sonny's tounge (which tasted like cherries) grazed his teeth. Her bra slid off into the waves of the ocean. Sonny looked up. "Hey!" She knew his plan. She wore a very low-cut t shirt today, and tomorrow she wouldn't have a bra to wear. He laughed, as she fell back down for more, tounge-tasting. He slipped down the right side of her red panties, laughing at the white flower on it. He didn't intend for intercourse tonight. Just in case someone else came to the beach, he wouldn't want exposed genitals. Sonny got the hint too. But still, they both knew at Venice beach, everyone made love their every night. They lost themselves into temptation under each others touch, the passion they had for each other, given way under the stars, two perfect bodies, soul mates forever, creating passion into the night.

**Reviews, reviews, reviews! ****J**


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Chapter

Chapter 12

The Final Chapter

Chad looked out the window of his apartment, gazing up at the stars. He heard Sonny in the kitchen washing off the dishes from their dinner that he made her, attempting to be romantic. Before he knew it, he heard footsteps behind him, feeling two warm arms around him. He looked down to see the love of his life, the one who made him realize who he was, what love is, and what his future is. She smiled up at him, and he kissed her forehead. "Sonny, I..."

She blinked up at him, blushing and holding back a smile.

"Sonny Monroe, I have said this a million times, and I know that you are sick of hearing it. You may never understand how much I love you, and how I want to spend every moment with you... no matter how goofy your big brown eyes make me. I love you so much and..."

He was interrupted by two beautiful red lips pressing down warmly on his. He felt the candy taste of her tongue and smiled. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her lower back. She ran her fingers through his hair and he picked her up by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him and he walked her to the bed. The bed that they would make love in again and again, and have been for a long time; in the house that Sonny would share with the love of her life; in the town that made both of their dreams and let them meet, where they found each other, and would never let each other go.

**Okay, I know it's short, but it is the end of an era for me and I didn't wanna lengthen it out. I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction, and thank you for all of your encouraging comments! Please read more of my stories! I wish you luck with your stories, too.**

**- Channyfan1**


End file.
